


Forever

by ThatArtSchoolNerd (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Death, M/M, angstish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatArtSchoolNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU because why the fuck not? When your born, the last words your soulmate will ever say to you are imprinted on your body. So ummmmmm from tags and all I guess you could understand whats about to go down here...........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm going down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_to_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_to_black/gifts).



> Ummmmmmmm sorry this is gonna suck majorly but I tried so please just don't be like mean, anyway..............I really hope at least someone enjoys it. :-) Also title is from river of tears(By Alessia Cara {oh what's that? you haven't heard it? well get your sorry ass up and listen to it [yes I mean now and yes of course I mean you, yeah the one staring at the computer and my pathetic attempts at fanfiction]})and I use lyrics later in the fic so yup............ ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm............................

_Still got the flowers that you sent_

Brett had always had a thing about flowers. He was manly and masculine by all standards but something about them always seemed to fascinate him. See when Brett was born, along with the rest of the human population, he was imprinted with a message. This message was  something that every person dreaded to hear, for these words were the last words uttered by your soulmate, to you. His soul mark, as they were called, was placed in a delicate cursive handwriting across the plains of his shoulder blades. It was soft and a harsh black color against his pale skin. There where only five words across Brett's back. Most people had paragraphs long sentences detailing there love. Some had single words, but Brett, Brett had five. And that was fine, for in those five words was all Brett ever hoped for in a soulmate. The soft black imprint read, Your my everything ya know? As clique as these words sounded he loved the thought that someone somewhere was made for him. built especially with him in mind, loved that fact that one day he would be loved unconditionally, loved the idea of being in love.

And so Brett was content.

 

_Filled with empty promises_

Liam lived in a flower shop. His father and mother hadn't been soulmates, His father had abused his son and wife for years until one day he died of alcohol poisoning. The last words he spoke to Liam's mother where I hope you die alone. His mothers tattoo said, see I'd never let you die alone. The day after his fathers funeral, Liam's mother packed all there things and shipped them from their home in Pennsylvania to a small town on the opposite side of the continent. They moved to California. Fucking California, and Liam's life went from literally rain clouds always to never ending sunshine and flowers, Literally. But for once Liam was happy. For once Liam didn't have to be scared of coming home. Liam didn't have to worry if when he went to sleep if he would ever wake up. His mother had always promised one day it would get better, and up until now Liam thought those where just empty promises.

And so Liam was finally, finally, Free.

 

_I'm going down and you have watched me drown_

Brett was 8 when his house was burned down. A random man had walked up in the dead of night and covered the house in gasoline only to light it on fire. Brett had enough common sense by that time to get his sister the hell out of there. He burned his back and to this day he still bears the scars. 5 minutes later Brett and Lori Talbot were orphans. He held his sister close, muffling his sobs with his night shirt as he watched his house burn down, and heard his parents dying screams as they burned alive. A week later, Brett and Lori were taken to live with they godmother, an elderly looking woman who had raised their mother. Her name was Satomi. So as Brett grew he felt the overwhelm sense of drowning. He watched as slowly his world crumpled more and more the older and older he got. He watched as his parents died. He watched as his guardian had a heart attack and was shipped off to the hospital for a almost a year after falling into a heavy coma. He watched his sisters retreating back as she walked away from the orphanage with her new "family". The only thing that stayed constant in his ever shifting life were the black words imprinted solidly in-between his shoulder blades. The only thing that kept him safe, that kept him sane was the fact that one day everything would be better. Everything would be fine. So for now he wasn't drowning.

 

_Love sinks, Hope floats_

When the darkest days came, Liam held onto hope. He watched as his father died. He watched as his mother frantically boxed up every last of their belongings and shipped them 300 miles away. And then watched his mother fall in love. He watched her stumble into a man buying flowers for his dead mothers grave. He watched as their eyes met and he watched as they instantly fell in love. A year later they were married. Liam was 12. Liam was diagnosed with IED three months later and put on an antipsychotic straight away. Then his mother watched as slowly, Liam was over taken by out burst of anger getting increasingly worse. She watched as the drug made his lose weight, made him an insomniac, and made his retreat even further into himself. It took Liam 4 months before he snapped, had a panic attack, and spent an hour using everything he could get his hands on to try to carve the words from his collar bone. His mother found him on the floor bleeding out 13 minutes later. In that thirteen minute Liam almost died. He was taken to the hospital and in the end, the skin over his collarbones was made form 87% scar tissue. The words on Liam's collarbone still rang out loud and clear in a spindly hand writing the words I've seen this coming since I was 4 and could finally reads but it still hurts. I love you. So much, too much. The words were carefully inscribed in the dips of his collarbones with the words but it still hurts. I love you. stretching evenly over the scared skin of his collar bones. Liam cried when he woke up and saw them. There we still there and as long as they were there Liam still had hope.

 

_Sometimes life brings you flowers_

The first time Brett met Liam, they were both delivering flowers. Brett was taking flowers to his parents grave, two small bundles of white roses in both hands. Brett kept his head down and walked straight into a person. Brett jumped back in surprise and dropped the flowers. He looked up and saw a pair of startling blue eyes meet his own. Brett stood mesmerized by the foreign pair of blue eyes. Small flecks of gold and green floated through the boys eyes, making it seem like a tiny universe lived inside the small space of the two eyes. Brett never wanted to look away. And unbeknownst to him, neither did Liam.


	2. Wanna be loved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took forever, im so sorry to anyone who was waiting....I have the procrastination disease......love you though........the song doesnt belong to me.belongs to the amazing Ed Sheeran......but its awesome...anyone I hope my crap writing does it justice........

_I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet._

Brett's world froze as he stared deeply into the eyes of the stranger. His insides had immediately exploded with butterflies. He stared into the blue eyes for what seemed to be hours before he glanced away. He gaze almost instantaneously snapped back to the boy. He took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Hi. I'm Brett"

The boy smiled widely and all Brett could think was dimple dimple dimple dimple as the boy had a shallow dimple on his left cheek that slowly got deeper as his smile widened.

"I'm Liam"He whispered almost as though it were a secret.

Brett glanced down at my now crumbled flowers

"Well no more flowers...."

"Oh I am so sorry about that." Liam  said blushing a deep crimson"I can get you new ones?" He offered looking slightly flustered.

"Or you could get me your number." Brett winked and then chuckled "no its fine I should have been watching were I was going."

Liam shook his head and spoke "its really no problem I literally live in a flower shop."

Brett chuckled and spoke "ok then, sure"

Liam grabbed hand and pulled Brett out of the graveyard.

 

_I'm in love now_

Liam had met Brett Four months ago. Liam did indeed give Brett his number as well as new flowers and soon Brett asked liam out. They dated and quickly they moved from a friday night movie once a week to Brett seeming to live at Liam's house. They shared everything, from secrets to hopes to love. And neither could have ever been happier. And they were both in love now.

My _hearts against your chest, lips pressed to my neck_

Brett was happy. He was truly and completely happy for the first time since lorie left. Liam seemed to have carved a perfect pint sized shape in his existence that only Liam could fill perfectly. Everything seemed right with Liam head resting on Brett's wide shoulder and his heart slowly beating next to Brett's. Brett's lips slowly found their own home in the divet of Liams scarred collarbones, forever happy, forever loved.

 

_This feels like falling in love_

Liam had watched his mother fall in love and now it was his turn. His hurt soul seemingly a perfect match to Brett's Burnt one. In every single way it felt like he was falling in love, and he never wanted the feeling to end.


End file.
